


Frank Get Super Powers

by burning_nova



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Coffee, Crack, Dogs, Gen, Lutes, Luting, Prompt Fill, absurdity, super powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: Prompt: "With the way Frank can take a beating and come back for more, maybe he already does...But somehow give Frank some sort of superpower, ranging from something that completely terrifies the fuck out of his targets, to something as simple as being able to refill his thermos with bitchin' coffee at a whim or every dog within range loves him.Permanent or temporary.Go wild."





	Frank Get Super Powers

"How'd you find me, you bastard?" The man wheezed as Frank approached. Frank pulled out his gun as a dog trotted next to him. "Maisy, no. Go hide." 

"I won't hurt her. She's a good girl." Maisy's tail wagged even as she whined. "Go on, hide." The dog cocked her head but seemed to understand. She licked the man's face and ran off. "Gotta love dogs. Innocent. Hated shooting the ones trained to attack." Frank watched her go. 

"You still haven't said."

"She told me. Well not in a way you understand but she helped me. Didn't mean to kill you but she doesn't understand that." Frank aimed at him. "Not that it matters, really." he fired. The man fell over, dead. 

He sighed and walked back to his truck. Maisy met him, tail wagging less enthusiastically. "Get in." he told her. She did. He drove until he found the shelter, no kill. "Wait for them." he said and she went to the door. It was a nice night, she'd be safe. 

He pulled away and tried to ignore the barks that came from the building. On the way to the safe house he pulled out his thermos. He checked it. Empty and clean, good. He was getting better at it. 

He brought it to his lips. The warm coffee soothed the edges of his fatigue down. The drive was silent as he pulled in to his safe house. He glanced up to the sky as he made his way inside. 

In a world of magic, gods, and ninjas on top of all the BS he dealt on the regular this hadn't been out of the realm of possibilities. It was just really unlikely. Still he doesn't know why getting smacked in the head by a meteorite hadn't just killed him but given him a bunch of useless powers.

Sure communicating with dogs easier was useful and free coffee was nice but he could make a green light with his hands, not radioactive or even harmful, and knew how to play a lute now like a pro. It was stupid and not really useful. 

He dumped the remaining coffee into the sink. No more than expected came out. Good. He had had trouble stopping the coffee from appearing long enough to clean the thermoses out properly. 

After stripping and bathing, he headed to bed. Another day another scum bag. He grabbed a shirt, shook it and saw it had held too much dust. His nose tickled. He sneezed twice before he knew another one was coming. He grabbed a tissue and sneezed. 

The ashes of it fell to the ground as he pulled away. Well shit. That was new.


End file.
